The Life Behind The Curtains
by JAML
Summary: Life seems a whole lot different when he meets the new girl Belle DeLorme. She's just like him on the inside, and with her family life. RR it's a little AU I think, but very much OOC


Life Behind The Curtains

By: JAML

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! I mean HELLO you really think if I owned Harry Potter I would be here writing a Fan Fic for FF.net? I don't think so!!!! Disclaimer is ONLY going to be in this chapter!!!!

A/N: I really need a Beta writer because I suck at spelling and that's pretty much it! I suck at spelling so I do not want to see any flames about my spelling unless it is horribly wrong then you can correct me! This story is OOC!!!! If you don't like it DON'T READ IT! It might get AU I haven't figured that part out yet!

This whole story is dedicated to the songs 'When You Say You Love Me' By: Josh Groban and 'You Raise Me Up' also By: Josh Groban! I f you can listen to the songs it will help you understand the story a little more.

Chapter One: My Life Of Intrusion 

Draco Malfoy, is not another teenage boy. Hides from the true passion because of his father, Lucius Malfoy. The anger and the rage that reflects off his father burns his own skin. 

*** *** ***

It was the beginning of the year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train ride hear for him was rather boring. Crabbe and Goyle at their not so useful self, just the usual. 

There was gossip all over the train that there would be a new girl in 7th year, his year.

He wondered who this mystery girl was. 

*** *** ***

I was now on my way to Hogwarts. It was my first year hear, but I wasn't a first year. I was in seventh year. My parents forced me to move just because they had "business" hear in England! How come I got stuck with the rude parents? Pureblood bastards, is what I like to call them. Just thinking of themselves like always, never what their daughter may think. They worked for that Lord Voldemort. Death Eater parents… everyone in my family were a part of some kind of dark arts, I hated it. I mean yeah mud bloods were definitely not my thing. Still I didn't get how they were born with muggle parents and they become a wizard or a witch, pitiful I think.

I was sitting in by my lonesome when I heard the door open 'Great someone has to come and figure out who I am!' I thought in my head, not showing a bit of expression on my face. "Oh hello! Didn't know anyone was in here sorry." said the person. A male voice, had a sneer to it. I turned my head to see who this person was, platinum blonde hair, tall, white like me with piercing gray eyes.

*** *** *** 

Draco walked into a different compartment on the train because Crabbe and Goyle were annoying him with their staring. When he walked into one that he thought empty he saw a girl. This girl was so beautiful he thought in his mind. What if she was a mud blood his father would have a heart attack if he found out he had a crush on a mud blood. But something told him that she was no mud blood. Her hair was pitch black and her skin was even paler than his. Her eyes they were crystal blue, but you could see the confusion and this other emotion he couldn't put his finger on. 

"Oh hello! Didn't know anyone was in here sorry." said Draco. Then their was an weird silence, like the one you would have after your parents found out that you did something wrong. In a way it could be described different. 

The silence lasted over 5 minutes. Then she spoke for the first time "I don't mind you sitting hear, I am all on my lonesome so what the hell!" she said with a hint of sarcasm and delicacy in her voice. 

" My name is Draco Malfoy." said Draco in a way he never introduced himself before. 

"Oh you're the famous Draco I hear in America, I'm Belle DeLorme." said Belle ever so sweetly, she scared herself by her expression in her voice.

"Oh nice to meet you." said Draco. He was scaring himself on how nice he was being. He never was this polite or even nice to someone new. Their was just something about her when he first saw her eye's… loneliness. 

He to felt loneliness in his life. He now knew exactly who Belle was. Her Father and Mother were Death Eaters. He faced the same kind of life as her. Morals were always set start to Voldemort always. Never thinking about their child/children. 


End file.
